Crying
by Emma Erikson
Summary: AU College fic! Gilbert is a lonely college student recovering from a breakup. He finds solace in his roommate, and eventually their relationship turns into something more.
1. Chapter 1

Crying

Gilbert Beilschmidt was convinced that it was completely unawesome to be crying, especially after he saw his boyfriend, well, now ex-boyfriend, Roderich cheating on him with his best friend Elizaveta. Well, to be precise, he saw them together over a year ago, but had never really gotten over it. He hated Roderich. He hated Elizaveta. He hated everyone who was happy for them. Every last one of them.

Gilbert whimpered as more tears came cascading down his flushed cheeks. They were like the armies that he pretended to command with his toys as a kid; they were relentless. "I'm pathetic." Gilbert mumbled angrily, "Fucking specs, and fucking Elizaveta, it's been one fucking year since we broke up, and I still can't get over him!" Gilbert then fell onto the bed so he could cry himself to sleep, but he heard the crack of the dorm door opening, and buried his head into his pillow when the light from the hallway hit his sensitive crimson eyes.

Although Gilbert couldn't see who was coming into the room, he knew that it was his roommate Frederick by the sound of the tall man's footsteps. "Gilbert?" the strawberry blond man asked gently, "Are you okay?" Gilbert hiccupped in response, and he heard Frederick make his way towards the bed and felt him sit down on the edge of the bed. Gilbert didn't even protest when Frederick began to stroke his hair and murmur comforting things to him; a gesture that would have normally warranted Gilbert brushing him off and proclaiming how "The awesome me is to cool for comfort!" and occasionally interspersed with too loud laughter that he hoped wouldn't betray what he was really feeling.

Two hours and one tissue box later, Gilbert had finally exhausted himself from crying, and was half- asleep on his friend's lap. Frederick himself was nearly asleep also, so he pulled a blanket onto both of them, and closed his eyes. Gilbert then snuggled into his chest and murmured a quiet "Thank you", and Frederick nodded in response, too tired to respond. They both fell asleep.

**AN:**

**Hello everyone! Emma here! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed my first story, and if you did, please review? Because more reviews=more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Crying chapter 2

Gilber t woke up feeling stuffy, but content. As Gilbert slowly stretched, he realized that Frederick stayed with him the entire night. Although he would never admit to anyone, this made Gilbert contract an unawesome, unmanly disease commonly known as the warm fuzzies. He carefully got up, as not to disturb the slumbering man in his bed. The albino man was startled when his roommate began to stir, but breathed a sigh of relief when Frederick turned over and nestled into one of the many blue pillows on his bed. After Gilbert fed his canary, and ate breakfast, he went back to his room one more time to see if Frederick had woken up. Just as Gilbert had predicted, Frederick was sound asleep.

For the first time since he met Frederick, Gilbert was struck by the man's handsome features. The way his pale eyelashes cast small shadows onto his creamy skin and how his light hair spread out on the pillow like a halo made him look almost angelic. Gilbert pressed a tender kiss to his slumbering roommate's forehead before heading downstairs for a quick breakfast and some time to care for his canary. After a half an hour, Gilbert headed to class.

**AN: Thank you to everyone who favorited this story. It makes me so happy to know that I'm being recognized on here! ^_^;; I hope Gilbert isn't too out of character. He will return to his crazy, awesome self in the next chapter. Francis and Antonio will also make an appearance in the next chapter -w- **

**Until next time,**

**Emma**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mon cher! You are early! This is quite unusual, oui?" Gilbert's friend Francis exclaimed upon his arrival to the lecture hall. "Ja! The awesome me had to be here to grace you with his magnificent presence today. How the hell would you two have survived without me!" Gilbert said with an overconfident smirk spreading on his face before he took a seat between his two best friends.

His other friend, named Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, cheerfully remarked, "Tio 'Tonio is very happy to see you!".

"So happy you decided to refer to yourself in the third person, da?" A heavily accented Russian voice giggled eerily from behind them. The three friends deadpanned*.

Francis, or, to be proper, François Bonnefoy, was a French exchange student, and a bit of a playboy at that. He was constantly flirting with everyone, and despite his age, older students on campus often came to him for relationship advice.

Antonio was a different story. His parents had temporarily moved to the United States when he was in his last year of junior high, but had chosen to go back to their native country when Antonio was in his freshman year of high school. Antonio didn't mind being on his own too much; he went to a boarding school when he was young, and was highly independent as a result. His parents loved him, but were inclined to wander and had forced him to finish his education in the states. Antonio felt a bit resentful about their semi-abandonment, but he didn't say much about them and preferred to bury himself in the comforts of his studies and Catholicism. He spoke with a slight Spanish accent, but Antonio had been learning English since he was about two years old, courtesy of his globetrotting parents who wanted him to know a lingua franca.

The class was passed quickly with little interruption. Gilbert took notes, but his mind drifted off the man waiting for him back at his dormitory.

*AN: I couldn't help myself XD This had to be done.


End file.
